Hela cell line was derived from cervical cancer cells taken on Feb. 8, 1951 from Henrietta Lacks, who died of cancer on Oct. 4, 1951 [Ghorashian et al. Br J Haematol 2015, 169, 463-478.] The cell line was found to be remarkably durable and extensively used in scientific research.
CD19 is a marker of hematopoietic cancers. B-lymphocyte antigen CD19, also known as CD19 (cluster of differentiation 19), is a protein that in humans is encoded by the CD19 gene. It is found on the surface of B-cells and overexpressed in leukemia and lymphoma and effectively targeted with CD19-CAR-T cells (Kochenderfer et al., Blood 2013, 122, 4129-4139, Scherer et al., J Exp Med 1953, 97, 695-710). There are many other hematological cancer tumor antigens such as CD4, CD5, CD7, CD8, CD10, CD20, CD22, CD23, CD24, CD33, CD38, CD47, CD56, CD57, CD123, CD138, BCMA and other which can be overexpressed on cancer cell surfaces and can be targeted by target-specific-CAR-T cells.